bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel Dragon
( )' | env=Any City (Rarely any Hill, Plain, or Forest) | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young: Solitary (with Humanoid Companions) or Clutch (2–5); Juvenile, Young Adult, Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Solitary (with Humanoid Companions) | cr1=Challenge Rating:2 | cr2=Challenge Rating:3 | cr3=Challenge Rating:4 | cr4=Challenge Rating:5 | cr5=Challenge Rating:7 | cr6=Challenge Rating:9 | cr7=Challenge Rating:11 | cr8=Challenge Rating:13 | cr9=Challenge Rating:15 | cr10=Challenge Rating:17 | cr11=Challenge Rating:19 | cr12=Challenge Rating:20 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–5-6 | adv2=8–8-9 | adv3=11–11-12 | adv4=14–14-15 | adv5=17–17-18 | adv6=20–20-21 | adv7=23–23-24 | adv8=26–26-27 | adv9=29–29-30 | adv10=32–32-33 | adv11=35–35-36 | adv12=38–38+ | la=Wyrmling +3; Very Young +3; Young +3; Juvenile +4; Others — }} *Can also cast Cleric Spells and those from the Air, Magic, and Law domains as Arcane Spells. The Steel Dragon's body seems somewhat feline, but its face has a humanlike quality. Spines that vaguely resemble hair and a beard ring its head, and its scales shine like burnished steel. Steel Dragons prefer human form to their own, so they're rarely seen in their natural forms. They routinely use their special abilities to infiltrate human society, typically masquerading as sages, scholars, wizards, and other intellectuals. Endlessly curious about the art, culture, history, and politics of civilized races, Steel Dragons live among humans and similar beings. Though they keep their true nature secret from the people with whom they mingle, they can always recognize each other. When a Steel Dragon hatches, its scales are a deep blue-gray color with steely highlights. As it grows to adulthood, its color lightens to a lustrous burnished steel, and its shine increases as it continues to age. In human form, a Steel Dragon always has one steel-gray feature, such as hair, eyes, or nails. In rare cases, this feature may be a ring, tattoo, or other ornamentation. In its natural form, a Steel Dragon smells of wet steel. Since they prefer human form, Steel Dragons rarely live in caves. Instead, they choose human dwellings such as mansions or castles. Such a home need not be opulent, but it must be large enough to accommodate a strongroom that will hold all the Dragon's treasure. Steel Dragons also prefer to dine in human form, but since they need to eat much more than humans do to maintain their true body mass, they make monthly trips to hunt in Dragon form. These absences are always explained away in terms consistent with the roles they take in human society. For example, a Steel Dragon in the guise of a historian might claim to be exploring records in another city's library. Steel Dragons prefer treasure that they can carry in their human forms, such as jewelry, valuable coins, and magic items usable by Medium-size creatures. They hate creatures that disrupt normal life in cities or despoil natural hunting grounds. Within a city, they usually rely on local authorities to deal with troublemakers, though they are quite capable of dealing out their own justice when such authorities cannot be relied upon to do so. Steel Dragons tend to prefer swifter forms of justice in the wilderness. COMBAT Steel Dragons prefer talking to fighting, but if forced into combat, they usually begin with spells and avoid actual melee. If seriously threatened, a Steel Dragon reverts to its draconic shape and uses its breath weapon. It tries to incapacitate foes with its spells and other abilities unless they display obvious lethal intent and seem capable of inflicting serious harm. If outmatched, a Steel Dragon tries to either teleport away or assume a human guise and become lost in a crowd. Breath Weapon (Su): A Steel Dragon has two kinds of breath weapons: a line of acid and a cone of poisonous gas. Every creature within the area of the poisonous gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 1 point of Constitution damage per age category of the Dragon. It must then succeed on a second save at the same DC 1 minute later or take the same amount of damage. ''Minor Arcane Shield (Ex): A Steel Dragon's spell resistance against 1st- and 2nd-level Arcane Spells is higher than normal by +10. ''Moderate Arcane Shield (Ex): A Steel Dragon's spell resistance against 3rd- and 4th-level arcane spells is higher than normal by +10. Other Spell-Like Abilities: 5/day— Polymorph Self (All ages); 1/day— Enthrall (Juvenile or older), Charm Person (Adult or older), Suggestion (Old or older), Mass Suggestion (Ancient or older), Mass Charm (Great Wyrm). Skills: Bluff, Craft (any), and Profession (any) are considered class skills for Steel Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Metallic Dragons